Suzaku Kururugi
'''Suzuka Kururugi '''is the deuteragonist of ''Code Geass. ''He is a Honorary Britannian in the Holy Britannian Empire and a friend of Lelouch vi Britannia. History Background Suzaku Kururugi is the son of the last prime minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi. His existence was kept a secret from the public until after the war. Suzaku met Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister, Nunnally, when they moved to the Kururugi residence as a diplomatic peace trade. At first, Suzaku despised Lelouch because he believed he was a prince who didn't care about anyone. As time passed by, however, he came to know Lelouch better, and they soon became best friends. They became separated when Britannia invaded Japan, but are reunited in the Shinjuku Ghetto. When Britannia began it's invasion on Japan, Suzaku was mortified by the violence and his father's belief that resisting to the bitter end was preferable to surrender. Unable to change his father's mind, Suzaku murdered him during a heated exchange. The incident was covered up and Suzaku's life was spared, while the government was thrown into dissray and surrendered to Britannia. Lelouch believes that, had Genbu lived, Japan would be likely been torn apart by war once the other major powers decided to intervene. His guilt over the incident causes Suzaku to constantly place himself on the frontlines in the hope of atoning for his actions with his death. It also inspires his belief that the ends achieved by using the wrong means are meaningless, since he created peace through murder. Code Geass Suzaku, along with Lelouch, watched the Britannian Military as children entering Japan; C.C. was apparently watching them. After the invasion, Suzaku seemed detached but sad. Suzaku is later introduced as an Honorary Britannian soldier. Honorary Britannian soldiers were sent to retrieve the poison gas stolen by the Japanese resistance group. Among them, Suzaku finds the vehicle and confronts Lelouch, whom he believes is a terrorist. When Takeshi Nagata opens the capsule, Suzaku puts his own gas mask on Lelouch's face. The capsule opens, and instead of gas, as Suzaku expected, a restrained C.C. appears. Before they can get answers, Suzaku's superiors arrive and tell him not to question his briefing and orders him to execute the "terrorist", Lelouch. When Suzaku refuses, he is promptly shot in the back. However, the bullet is stopped by a broken pocket watch belonging to his dead father. As a result of Lelouch's rebellion in a counter-attack against the Britannian Army and in a twist of fate, Suzaku is made the pilot of the experimental Knightmare Frame Lancelot, since Britannia wouldn't risk actual pilots on it. The Lancelot proves to be far superior to previous Knightmares, and Lelouch is forced to flee. Just as Suzaku and the Britannian Army corners the terrorists, Prince Clovis la Britannia orders an immediate cease-fire under coercion by Lelouch. However, he finds himself under arrest after the assassination of Clovis; though Lelouch was in fact responsible for this, the military needs a scapegoat since they have no idea who was responsible. Lelouch rescues Suzaku from his impending execution by assuming the identity of Zero and taking credit for Clovis' murder, forcing the military to acquit Suzaku due to a lack of evidence. While Suzaku agrees with Zero on the latter's assertion that Britannia is corrupt and not worth serving, he wants to change and improve the empire from within, to show that his father's death was not in vain. This is because, as Suzaku claims, achieving results by wrong or illegal methods in meaningless. Suzaku, having been acquitted of all charges, meets Princess Euphemia li Britannia and escorts her around Area 11. In the Shinjuku Ghetto, they come upon conflicts with Shinichiro Tamaki, a member of the Japanese resistance, and Suzaku ends up intervening in an internal pureblood struggle. From this point on, Suzaku remains the pilot of the Lancelot. He is enrolled into Ashford Academy on Euphemia's suggestion, though he is at first mistreated by the other students. He is later confronted by Lelouch, and they talk around their past; but Suzaku is worried he'll only cause Lelouch and Nunnally trouble. Later Lelouch ends up inviting him to Nunnally at the clubhouse, but Suzaku leaves, wanting to make sure they keep their statuses as royalty a secret. Arthur, a stray cat, is later chased throughout the school grounds by the entire student body after wandering into the Lamperouge residence and escaping with Lelouch's Zero mask. Milly announces that whoever catches the cat will receive a kiss from a member of the Student Council. Suzaku and Lelouch are the ones who get the cat, and they receive a kiss on the cheek from Nunnally. As a result of this, Suzaku receives a warm welcome from the Student Council and the rest of the student body. The Student Council adopts Arthur and builds a cat house in the council room. Suzaku, along with the rest of the student body, watches Clovis' funeral live. During the funeral, the Emperor of Britannia makes a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social battle for evolution and betterment. His rank within the military is initially Private, but is promoted to Warrant Officer by Princess Cornelia li Britannia when she arrives in Area 11. When Nunnally is kidnapped by Mao, Suzaku helps Lelouch rescue her. When they find Nunnally, they also find a bomb above her ready to detonate. Lelouch comes up with a plan and Suzaku is able to defuse the bomb and come to Lelouch's aid. Suzaku then approaches Mao to arrest him; however, Mao uses his Geass and reveals the fact that Suzaku killed his own father. After breaking down, Lelouch used his Geass to permanently silence Mao, Mao is then killed by C.C.. Afterwards, Lelouch takes advantage of this and sways Suzaku to protect Nunnally. However, he is informed that Cornelia changed the executioner of Kyoshiro Tohdoh to him which made him hesitate. As Lloyd is signing papers, the Black Knights attempt a rescue mission. Suzaku arrives in the Lancelot and engages in battle with Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords. As he is overwhelmed, he is revealed as the Lancelot's pilot and is forced to use the Harken Boosters to repel the Black Knights. Tohdoh attempts to convince Suzaku to give up, but Suzaku refuses, and Tohdoh declares him his enemy and delivers the message that Suzaku must give up his morals in order to achieve his goals. However, he is unable to continue as his Landspinner is destroyed, which allows the Black Knights to retreat with Tohdoh. Suzaku is appointed as Euphemia's personal Knight, granting him the rank of Major, after a televised battle with the Black Knights makes his new occupation public knowledge. During the battle on Shikine Island, Lelouch confronts Suzaku after luring him into a trap in order to recruit him by reminding him of his father's death. After reinforcements arrive, Lelouch is forced to use Geass on him and commands him to "live". As this command gives no time or event limitations, it activates any time Suzaku feels threatened, and he must live by any means necessary. He eventually encounters Kallen Kozuki at Kamine Island and ends up capturing her only to spend their time being stuck. While spending time on the island, the two talk to each other peacefully until Suzaku attempts to convince her to leave the Black Knights, which causes her to retort that Suzaku's ideals will bring nothing but the suffering of the people. That makes Suzaku tell her that he killed his father and wants to atone for what he did. After that night, Suzaku still holds Kallen as a captive, only to be confronted by Zero and Euphemia when they land in the glowing ruins, leaving Suzaku in a similar state to when he reacted to C.C.. Later, Suzaku awakens and is taken into custody due to insubordination. After Atsushi Sawasaki's declaration of invasion of Japan, Suzaku confronts Euphemia regarding his actions and dismisses himself as a Knight, telling her the truth behind his father's death. Later, Suzaku pilots the Lancelot Air Cavalry launched by Avalon to attack Sawasaki's forces, only to end up in a dead-end situation where he is forced to use his command to "live", only to be then saved by Zero. Suzaku later agrees to Zero's alliance. Together they destroy Sawasaki's forces and leads them to be taken into custody. Afterwards, Suzaku comes back to the villa on top of the Viceroy's palace to talk to Euphemia, who gives him back his Knight of Honor emblem, Suzaku is later volunteered to pilot the Gardmare at Ashford Academy's first annual school festival to make the world's biggest pizza; before that he confronts Kallen, who was about to dispose of him. After Euphemia is exposed for wanting to come to the Ashford Academy to talk with Suzaku, Suzaku holds her up with his Knightmare's hand. She uses this opportunity to declare her intent to establish the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, which even shocks Suzaku. Suzaku was at the zone questioning Euphemia about her actions and was trying to act like her subordinate, which she denied. At the inaugural ceremony, Suzaku sees Zero and wanting to request Euphemia's assistance which Euphemia said it was okay. Meanwhile Suzaku sees the Gawain, he had the same reaction regarding C.C. and the moment the two reacted, Suzaku lost consciousness. Suzaku later woke up and witnessed trouble going on which he commanded to troops to stop attacking but they refused as Euphemia ordered the attack and he is shock and goes to find her. Suzaku fell in love with Euphemia and is emotionally crushed by her murder at Zero's hands. He gets a visit from V.V., who explains Geass to him. Before heading out to battle, Suzaku calls Lelouch whose number was Euphemia's and discuss their current actions and they two wish each other luck as friends. This drives him to find and kill Zero at all cost; even brutally killing anyone who got in his way including senior Black Knights member Toru Yoshida. He follows Zero to Kamine Island after Cornelia instructs him to. He meets Zero, and both men have a standoff. Lelouch tries to offer Suzaku a truce in order to rescue Nunnally, but Suzaku is too swept in his grief to come to a truce and in retaliation, Lelouch reminded him he killed his father. Enraged, Suzaku claims Lelouch's very existence is a mistake, one he intends to correct and tells Lelouch he will save Nunnally instead. Lelouch draws his pistol as well, and the two attempt to shoot each other. Suzaku managed to take Lelouch alive, leveraging his capture for a promotion into the Knights of the Round, the most powerful order of warriors in Britannia. Among it's twelve members, Suzaku's rank is the Knight of Seven. He still holds his desire to kill Zero, even swearing to the Emperor that he alone shall be the one to kill Zero. However, he still seems to have some faith in Lelouch, and looks forward for a chance to clear his doubts about his friend asking him about the incident with Euphemia. Suzaku and the other Knights of the Round watch as Zero announces that he will continue his plans to create the United States of Japan. Before returning to Area 11, Suzaku continues his activities to conquer the European Union under Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Suzaku returns to Area 11 as a student in the Ashford Academy to discover if Lelouch regained his memories as Zero. Suzaku later conversates with Lelouch in the rooftop during the school festival which he reveals his goal to become the Knight of One so that Japan will no longer support Zero due to the incident he caused. Unable to find any sort of sign, Suzaku lets Lelouch talk to the new Viceroy of Area 11, Nunnally, which also ends in failure thanks to Rolo Lamperouge using his Geass to freeze Suzaku temporarily. When Lelouch attempts to kidnap Nunnally as she is being transported to Area 11, Suzaku steps in to rescue her, ironically fulfilling his purpose Lelouch originally envisioned for him. After Nunnally's arrival, Suzaku was at school helping the Student Council at the garden and Suzaku wondered if Lelouch really lost his memories, and if he didn't he wants to know why he killed Euphemia as they could've been another way. Suzaku later got attacked by an infiltrated Britannian Japanese soldier only to be saved by the "live" command. At the villa, Anya Alstreim the Knight of Six confronted Suzaku about executing the soldier which she took the iniative. Suzaku leads the Britannian Navy to wipe out the Black Knights to ensure that Nunnally's plans of re-establishing the Special Administrative Zone of Japan will not be dismantled, but is completely surprised when the entire Navy is wiped out. In a surprising twist, Zero announces he will accept Nunnally's offer in exchange for exile. This is revealed as a clever ruse when Zero has one million Elevens participating by dressing exactly like him, leaving Suzaku with no choice but to exile them all to prevent another massacre. Standing on an empty stage, Suzaku realizes that Zero must know him really well, having banked on the fact that Suzaku wouldn't allow another massacre to take place. Suzaku is deployed to the Chinese Federation's capital, where Prince Odysseus eu Britannia and Empress Tianzi are to have a wedding; Suzaku later reunites with Sumeragi Kaguya discussing about their past and how Zero saved him but he refuses to acknowledge it. He stops Nina Einstein from attacking Zero during his chess game against Schneizel but was reminded about the incident. Later, Zero kidnaps Tianzi during the ceremony. Britannia's aid is requested in recovering Tianzi, and Suzaku personally has Kallen transferred into Britannian custody before heading into battle. Lelouch, who has become closer to her, was angered seeing it as Suzaku's way of taking everything he can away from him. Suzaku later gets contacted by Shirley Fenette just for a private conversation but coincidentally encounters Lelouch. While walking with Lelouch and Shirley, Suzaku wonders what has he been doing up until now and his suspicions regarding him as Zero. Shirley was about to fall from a building but Lelouch and Suzaku caught her in time. After saving her, all were relieved but Suzaku still couldn't forgive Lelouch for what he did to Euphemia. Lelouch gets a call from Rolo regarding Jeremiah and Suzaku is about to confront him but is grabbed by Shirley who wants to talk to him somewhere. The two talk about Lelouch and Shirley asks Suzaku if he forgives him and he says he can't but in response Shirley says nothing is unforgivable and that she forgives Lelouch only to shock Suzaku. After hearing an incident at the train station, Suzaku tells security to keep Shirley safe while he goes in. Suzaku later finds Shirley's corpse and takes her to medical care who concluded that she committed suicide. Suzaku is later shown at her funeral mourning her death. In the aftermath of her death, Suzaku investigates Shirley's supposed suicide and believes Lelouch murdered her. He decides to question Kallen about Zero's true identity, threatening to use Refrain if she does not cooporate. Kallen refuses to cooperate, but Suzaku does not use the Refrain, realizing that what he would be doing would be no better then Lelouch. She beats him several times the next time they meet in retaliation, which he does not fight back. Frustrated, he goes to confront Lelouch personally and discovers that the Intelligence Agency is under the effect of Geass, confirming that Lelouch has regained his memories. However, he is hesitant in reporting this information to Emperor Charles zi Britannia because he knows he will use Nunnally as a hostage. He is later seen talking to Nunnally again as she is progressing Area 11's status. Nunnally uses this time to ask Lelouch who was she speaking with on the phone only for Suzaku to step back as she tries to touch him and she says his the same as Lelouch. After hearing the news about the Emperor's disappearance, Suzaku is confident that Nunnally should be safe for now but wonders about Lelouch and suspects he may be behind the Emperor's disappearance. Just after the creation of the United Federation of Nations is cut short by the Emperor's appearance, Suzaku was shocked. Suzaku is contacted by a desperate Lelouch, who asks him to protect Nunnally from the Emperor. He confirms he has regained his memories. Suzaku agrees to his request, but only if Lelouch meets him at the Kururugi shrine. The meeting starts off with the inevitable confrontation of Zero's sins, and even as Lelouch bows down for the first time in his life, Suzaku steps on his head as well as pushing him when he asks him why he Geassed him to live that's been contradicting his convictions. But while Lelouch answers Suzaku's question why he saved him when he was held for Clovis' murder and saving the Student Council at the Lake Kawaguchi situation, Suzaku recognizes Lelouch's face as someone who does not tell the whole truth to accept punishment since it was the same face Suzaku had after he'd killed his father. Suzaku finally extends a hand to Lelouch, saying that he could atone for his lies by turning them into truths and before Lelouch could reach out, Schneizel arrests Lelouch, which makes Lelouch believe that Suzaku sold him out again. Schneizel gets Suzaku to reveal what he knows about Geass, and Kanon Maldini tells him that the world doesn't exist alone to make him happy. Suzaku is left pondering if he will have to use the Lancelot equipped with the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb on Lelouch. During the second battle of Tokyo, Suzaku was attacked by Jeremiah and Gilbert G.P. Guilford who is under the influence of Geass. Suzaku asked Jeremiah why is he fighting and Jeremiah replied by thanking him by saving him him but now he serves his lord despite the people around him. Though both are drawn away from Suzaku, he is forced to fight Kallen who is now piloting the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements. Though Lloyd advises him to flee, Suzaku insists on dealing with Zero. As Lloyd has upgraded the Guren far beyond what the Lancelot is capable of, she easily parries his attacks and significantly damages the Lancelot. Kallen was ready to finish off Suzaku under Lelouch's orders due to their broken trust. Driven to the edge, Suzaku's command activates and forces him to use the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb. Kallen avoids and and the bomb instead hits the government complex, wiping out the entire government building and most of the surrounding area. Suzaku later reflects on what he did and during that time, Jeremiah has a one sided conversation with him about Nunnally whom he has accepted as dead. Following the battle, Suzaku can only laugh madly at the destruction he caused. Suzaku concludes that the ends are more important than the means to reach them, and becomes more focused on becoming the Knight of One which upset to the likes of Cornelia and Gino Weinberg the Knight of Three. He suggests to Schneizel that he could assassinate the Emperor. Schneizel agrees and Suzaku heads to Kaminejima to complete his mission. When Suzaku is on his way, he is contacted that they are survivors of the Geass Order who are slain by him. Suzaku confronts Charles himself blaming him for what happened to Euphemia and that Geass is behind it along with pushing Lelouch and Nunnally to danger. Suzaku attempts for revenge but Suzaku's attempt to kill Charles is derailed by Bismarck Waldstein the Knight of One. When Lelouch attacks the island, Suzaku considers the task his burden to bear and heads off to find Lelouch, only to have the ground knock him out under him by a stray blast. He is recovered by Anya, who is possessed by Marianne vi Britannia, and C.C.. Suzaku enters the Sword of Akasha with C.C. who was told that Charles is already immortal, and watches as Lelouch defeats his parents and stops the Ragnarok Connection. He thinks about taking his revenge for Euphemia afterwards, however Lelouch tells him nothing is unforgivable, mirroring the conversation Shirley had with Suzaku before she died. One month later reveals that Suzaku became the Knight of Zero under Lelouch who became the 99th Emperor of Britannia. When four of the Knights of the Round including Bismarck, Gino, Dorothea Ernst the Knight of Four and Monica Kruszewski the Knight of Twelve attempt to remove Lelouch from power, Suzaku battles them single-handedly. With the new Lancelot Albion, he easily defeats and kills them all, sparing only Gino's life asking what he should be fighting for. He later assists in Lelouch taking the UFN leaders hostage. Following the destruction of Pendragon by Schneizel and that it is revealed Nunnally is still alive, Suzaku is shocked. Despite Lelouch's concern for Nunnally, Suzaku insists that their objective has not changed. He tells C.C. that he is Lelouch's sword, and will remove his enemies and weaknesses and asks C.C. to be his shield since they are accomplices. He attacks the Black Knights to prevent them from reaching the Avalon, but was too late. He joins Lelouch in boarding the Damocles, holding Gino off while Lelouch goes ahead. Suzaku comes out victorious defeating Gino, but Gino's last attack opens the shields and allows Kallen to take over. Suzaku fights Kallen to a standstill, eventually taking a blow to the chest which causes his Knightmare to explode while he loses consciousness. Suzaku is believed to be dead, but later shows up as the new Zero to kill Lelouch, now the tyrannical Emperor of the world as part of their plan for world peace. With the Zero Requiem complete, Suzaku weeps silently as Lelouch dies. As his final order and punishment, Lelouch tells Suzaku that he is dead from this day on, forced to exist as Zero and sacrifice his happiness for the sake of the world, an order Suzaku accepts. Suzaku becomes Nunnally's protector in the following months, aided by Schneizel, who Lelouch ordered to specifically serve Zero. Personality According to Lelouch, prior to the Invasion of Japan, Suzaku was somewhat selfish, rarely putting others before himself. He also acted in a rather bratty manner when he first met Lelouch, beating him up and bullying him. After Japan was conquered, and Suzaku killed his father, his personality was significantly changed. He dedicated his cause to not endorse terrorism or rebellion, which he believed would just result in pointless killing. Suzaku also held a more positive outlook on Britannia, believing that it could be changed for the better. He also held a strong sense of loyalty, never questioning the orders of his superiors. Despite that, he was shown to be willing to stab them in the back if necessary. Suzaku also wished to take responsibility for his actions, and his ultimate goal was to atone for the killing of his father. After Euphemia's death, Suzaku developed a firm resolve to kill Zero, and by extension, Lelouch. He considered Zero to be an evil, immoral individual who only focused on results and caring nothing for innocent lives. He rejected Zero twice to join him. Later Suzaku would continue honoring Euphemia's memory by continuing his quest to change within by becoming the Knight of One so that people will no longer support Zero. He also holds a quill and customizes his Lancelot's shield with a Knight of Honor as a result. Suzaku was driven towards becoming the Knight of One as a way to change Japan so that Zero is no longer needed. Suzaku was shown as a corrupt individual whose goal is to change within for peace as opposed to Lelouch's change for realism. After Zero was exposed as Lelouch, Suzaku began to paint Lelouch with the same brush he painted Zero with. Suzaku had a hard time acknowledging Lelouch's past actions such as the Orange and Lake Kawaguchi incidents. During this time, Suzaku had a more hardened personality, and seemed willing to use more underhanded tactics such as attempting to use Refrain on Kallen, though he discards it soon after, not willing to use methods similar to Lelouch's. Suzaku was willing to kill anyone who stood in his way. During the E.U. campaign, he was nicknamed the "White Reaper" by the Europeans as he slaughtered countless people and in one of them, he told the army to surrender but decides to kill them all since they refused. Suzaku also shown no remorse for the fallen members of the Six Houses of Kyoto as their execution couldn't be helped. But regardless, Suzaku hasn't lost faith in Lelouch as he wonders why he killed Euphemia since they could have been another way but despises Lelouch for casting Geass on him to live since his goal was to die. After reminding of his father's past and their confrontation at the Kururugi Shrine, Suzaku realizes that Lelouch is the kind of person who would take all of the lies to make everyone's dreams into reality indicating that Suzaku's view on Britannia started to change. This would what lead Suzaku to attacking the Emperor since he was the one responsible for the chain of events to occur in the first place and what he did to Euphemia for revenge along with Geass. Suzaku seemed to hate the Emperor as shown at the speech of Clovis' funeral. After a one-sided conversation with Jeremiah, he laughs maniacally; desensitized by the countless deaths he inadvertently caused after destroying the Tokyo Settlement with F.L.E.I.J.A. due to the influence of Lelouch's Geass. He then abandons his self-righteous nature and resolves to achieve his goals regardless of the means. This prompts him to finally ally with Lelouch and devise the Zero Requiem together. Afterwards, he shows viscous dedication to it's completion, striking Lelouch when he feels hesitation towards acting upon his role, and yet also seems to show grief and sorrow upon it's completion in spite of intentionally bringing about that outcome. Abilities While Suzaku possesses no outwardly superhuman powers such as Geass, his physical prowess is top-notch. He possesses superior hand-eye coordination and has extensive military training in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat. Before Britannia's invasion of Japan, Suzaku was trained by his instructor, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, in martial arts, and has spent most of his time training to become stronger. He is also skilled in the art of kendo despite the fact that he had quit kendo. His physical prowess seems almost inhuman at times such as him managing to destroy a camera-mounted machine gun with a lag time of 0.05 seconds without being struck once. At time he assassinated Lelouch, he was able to avoid incoming gunfire from six separate Knightmare Frames. As the pilot of the Knightmare Frame Lancelot, Suzaku is an extremely skilled pilot, with a 94% efficiency rating from Lloyd based from his simulator scores. His lack of tactics and strategy baffles Lelouch, since he fights with instinct instead of using his head. The mecha's superior abilities also help, as few other Knightmare Frames can match it's astonishing speed or overcome it's considerable defenses even if they outnumbered the Lancelot by a tremendous degree. This has been mitigated as of 2018, wherin newer Knightmare Frames have filled the technological gap. Even when Lelouch managed to predict his movements, Suzaku's reflexes allowed him to narrowly escape what would have otherwise been certain death. As seen during the Britannian massacre of the Shinjuku Ghetto, he got the Lancelot to perform a mid-air kick, the same move be used on Lelouch in the underground tunnels. Despite not possessing a Geass power, Suzaku does have the unusual power to detect those who grant the power, such as C.C.. C.C. speculates this is due to her using her abilities on him or another as-yet unidentified factor. Following the events of Shikine Island, Suzaku is also placed under a command by Lelouch to "live". As this command gives no time or event limitations, it activates every time Suzaku feels suicidal and forces him to survive by any means. It also activates to a lesser extent when his life is in immediate danger, but Suzaku is able to resist such activations. He can also use the command to this advantage, allowing him to react faster than he would normally be capable of. Suzaku's abilities aren't soley physical, as Lelouch has stated, Suzaku has an impressive mind, not because he was able to disarm his plans many times but because Suzaku can make use of the Geass command used on him to fight more effectively. He also shows to have a very good instinct, as seen when he made accurate guesses Zero's identity and, based on that, predict what Lelouch is likely to do. During his time as he Knight of Zero, he showed a more casual use of the "live" command used on him and his ability to know what Lelouch is thinking and how to act based in that, as seen during the final battle when both of them stopped a F.L.E.I.J.A. from detonating in the small window of 19.04 seconds. Quotes *"I am his sword. I will slash away his enemies and his weaknesses. So, C.C., you become his shield. Protect him." *"Nothing that happens now is any of your concern! Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the Earth! I'll take care of Nunnally!" *"To desire some results, one must take actions." *"A soldier must always follow his orders! I made rules that I need and have to live by!" *"This Geass I do solemnly accept." *"Stop, please! I warn you. I've been trained for military combat. Don't make me fight against my own people." *"The look in his eyes. I know that look. The look of torment that comes from bottling up a lie. That's why I joined the Britannian Army: for redemption. So that the tragedy wouldn't repeat itself." *"Denying everything in our society is pointless! Once I make them trust me, I'll have the power to change it!" *"Even struggling with my shame. I will search for a reason to go on living." *"Your Geass power is quite convenient, isn't it? You get to hide in the shadows while others take all the blame for doing your dirty work. You're just an arrogant coward. That's your true nature, the real you." Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Gunmen Category:Murderers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Traitors Category:In Love Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Robot Pilots Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Family Murderers Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Dimwits Category:Henchmen Category:Protective Characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Characters Category:Revolutionary Characters Category:Liars Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Leaders Category:Warlords Category:Mass Murderers Category:Knights